1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stage apparatus and a charged particle beam apparatus using the same, particularly to a stage apparatus and a charged particle beam apparatus suitable for suppressing the influence of heat generated when a stage is driven.
2. Background Art
As a result of the miniaturization of semiconductor elements that has been achieved in recent years, there is a demand for a corresponding increase in the accuracy of not only manufacturing apparatus but also examination and evaluation apparatus. Normally, the accuracy of geometries of a pattern formed on a semiconductor wafer is evaluated using a scanning electron microscope equipped with a length measurement function (hereafter referred to as “length measurement SEM”). In the length measurement SEM, the wafer is irradiated with an electron beam, and a resultant secondary electron signal is subjected to an image process to determine a pattern edge based on a change in image brightness, thus deriving dimensions.
Patent Document 1 discloses a transport apparatus using a linear motor. Patent Document 1 describes various techniques for decreasing the transfer of heat generated by the linear motor coil to a work holder member. For example, the work holder member is provided with cylindrical spacers for passing bolts where a component to be linked is attached, thus providing a space between the work holder member and the linked component. The component linked to the work holder member is provided with projections for decreasing the contact area. Further, a heat insulating sheet with small heat conductivity is disposed at a location in contact with the work holder member.
Patent Document 2 discloses, as an anti-heat measure in a charged particle drawing apparatus, a technique for promoting cooling by connecting a heat conduction promoting member, such as a copper tape or graphite sheet, between relatively moved stages.